The streets of New York
by Megan07
Summary: Summary: I’m pretending with this story, that the series finale never happened, all though some of the facts will me similar. Jen is still alive though. Ok now to the story line! Joey is living in New York City with her fiancé, Peter. She works an edit
1. Running into old friends

The streets of New York  
  
By: Megan  
  
Summary: Im pretending with this story, that the series finale never happened, all though some of the facts will me similar. Jen is still alive though. Ok now to the story line! Joey is living in New York City with her fiancé, Peter. She works an editor for the New York Times. One day, while walking to work, she runs into, none other then Dawson Leery. What happens when he talks her into visiting home for a weekend? She will have to really decided whether she wants, Peter, Pacey or Dawson.  
  
A/n: First of all, I'm not new to fanfiction, my old penname was Cheerfulgrl07. So this type of work may seem familiar. I will continue with some of the older stories from my old pen name. . . so bear with me. Review and/or e-mail me @ AHS07mf@aol.com Thanks!  
  
There is an apartment building in New York City. Huge, and off white color. No other then Joey Potter walks out of it with a black lap top bag, and holding a small silver phone. It appears to be winter, as Joey walks out in a long black jacket and black, leather gloves on. She keeps walking down the crowded sidewalk and comes to a building that says "New York Times INC". Joey walks in, once in walks past an office, then stops and goes back into it.  
  
Joey: Audrey, I need it by tomorrow or else I won't be able to edit it for you!  
  
Audrey: Yeah, yeah! I know Potter, chill!.  
  
Joey smiled, Audrey was still the same. It was weird how it turned out. After graduating from Worthington, Joey did an internship with The Boston Globe, and then she found out they had an opening for the New York Times. She of course was thrilled with that chance. Little did she know just who would be a few offices down from hers. Audrey Liddle. Audrey had taken the job in the life section. She reviewed movies, CDs restaurants and such. A lot of the time, Joey would go with her. (A/n: All right. . . I know people right out of college, people don't get these jobs usually but just ignore that!)  
  
Today, Joey was thrilled because she only had a few things to do, and that meant she could leave early. If only Audrey could get her article to her today, she would have practically nothing tomorrow. Oh well, she couldn't hope for miracles. She sighed, and took out a highlighter and began to get to work. Even though Joey did love her job, not to mention the pay was great, it did grow tiresome at times. After she was done the first paper it was noon. She decided to take her work with her, go pick up lunch and finish in her own home. That was the good thing about her work, she could get it done at home and not get in trouble. She put on her coat, gathered her belongings and walked out.  
  
It had started to snow lightly and she loved that. Ever since she was little she had loved it. A lot lately, she had been thinking about Capeside. She wanted to go there and visit. Sadly, it wouldn't be the same. She wasn't even sure if anyone was there. She knew where Dawson and Andie were, and that was it. Dawson was in California, filming his show, The Creek. Andie graduated from Harvard and now taught at Boston College. As for everyone else, she could only guess. She hadn't seen Dawson in years, which was sad. She remembered not a day went by without seeing him. Joey reminded herself, that was a long time ago.  
  
Joey became so deep in thought she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. All of a sudden she banged into someone hard. She fell and her head hurt. She saw a hand and grabbed it, then she looked at the strangers face. She then realized, this wasn't a stranger at all.  
  
Joey: Dawson. (Either, that's really Dawson, or I did bang my head to hard.  
  
Dawson: Oh my god! Joey! I haven't seen you in so long! What are you doing in New York City . . . well besides not watching your step and banging into me.  
  
Joey: I work here. At New York Times with Audrey. For the past few years I've lived here.  
  
Dawson: What about the Boston Globe? I heard you worked there.  
  
Joey: Yeah I worked there for a year. I was just an intern though. Now same thing, what is Dawson Leery, big-time director doing here?  
  
Dawson: First movie premiere.  
  
Joey Wow! Well I thought you were working on The Creek?  
  
Dawson: I still am. During break I filmed it. Did take a few years though.  
  
Joey: Too much time has gone by between us, huh?  
  
Dawson: Yeah, afraid so.  
  
Joey: Are you doing anything Saturday night? How about you come with me as my date, well you know as my friend of course, to the premiere?  
  
Joey Wow, just a few days away. Yeah, I'd love to go.  
  
Dawson: All right, well I'll come and get you. Where do you live?  
  
Joey: Right here, room 664. (Looking up)  
  
Dawson: All right, I'll be here Saturday night at five. (He smiled)  
  
Joey: See you, Dawson.  
  
He watched her go in and he couldn't believe how well she had turned out. What he couldn't believe is that, he still loved her.  
  
A/N: What did you think. Also . . . let me know who you want w/ who. P/J or D/J. The first person to review is the couple I will have together! I don't know, though, Im kind of in the mood for a P/J. Oh well, just stop listening to me babble and review!  
  
ALSO: I noticed when I use caution marks, it comes up weird on fanfiction. So that is why I changed it . . . anyway…I thought u weren't supposed to listen to me babble? 


	2. Breaking up

The streets of New York  
  
By: Megan  
  
Summary: I'm pretending with this story, that the series finale never happened, all though some of the facts will me similar. Jen is still alive though. Ok now to the story line! Joey is living in New York City with her fiancé, Peter. She works an editor for the New York Times. One day, while walking to work, she runs into, none other then Dawson Leery. What happens when he talks her into visiting home for a weekend? She will have to really decided whether she wants, Peter, Pacey or Dawson.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey sat in her apartment, she was all ready to go out just waiting for Peter, her boyfriend of three years. Then she heard the keys in the door and in he came.  
  
Peter: Are you ready to go Joey? (Smiling)  
  
Joey: Of course I am. (Smiles back)  
  
Joey puts on her coat and they walk out together. Once they reach the sidewalk they both get into his silver, posh, BMW. Soon after they arrived to what appears to be a very fancy restaurant. Both of them go in and are immediately sat. Joey looks around in amazement.  
  
Peter: What is wrong? You have been here before, you are acting surprised.  
  
Joey: I know. It's just I saw an old friend today from Capeside, well he doesn't live anymore, but we both used to live there. I just never would have guessed how great my life would turn out back then in Capeside.  
  
Peter: Well it did, and you have no one but yourself to thank for it.  
  
Joey: Well yeah. Oh yeah there is something I wanted to ask you.  
  
Peter: Sure, what is it?  
  
Joey: Well, Saturday night, my friend from Capeside that I ran into is going to a movie premiere. He's the director.(she smiles, proudly) The point is, he asked me to go with him. Do you mind?  
  
Peter: He?  
  
Joey: You are not getting jealous are you? Come on don't worry, we were friends for years, since I was about seven.  
  
Peter: Did you two ever date.  
  
Joey: Yes . . .  
  
Peter: Did you ever sleep with him?  
  
Joey: That's really not important. Nor should you even be asking.  
  
Peter: So yes you did. Unbelievable.  
  
Joey: How can you be mad about this! I didn't even know you!  
  
Peter: I've never slept with another girl.  
  
Joey: Some how I don't believe that, but regardless of if it's true or not, that shouldn't matter. Because this is me and not you.  
  
Peter: Well, was it just Dawson?  
  
Joey: I don't mean to be rude but this isn't any of your business.  
  
Peter: You know the reason I asked you out here tonight was to propose to you . . . but that's not happening now.  
  
Joey: Great because I would have said no. And tonight I'll start packing my stuff and be out by next week.  
  
Peter: Great! I can't wait. (leaves)  
  
Joey couldn't believe. Her relationship of two years was over. How could she never have never noticed what a jerk he was! She decided tonight at least she didn't want to stay there. She reached her apartment and went up and got pajamas and cloths for tomorrow as well as her laptop, papers and cell phone. She had a meeting tomorrow, then she could check over Audrey's article then go home. Once home she would be able to get a lot of packing done. She knew what she was going to have to do . . . give her two weeks notice at New York Times and get a job at Boston Globe. She had to move back to Boston. She needed once again to be with her friends, family and the one person she loved. She didn't know how she would tell Audrey though. They both worked like perfect clock work. She needed to stop thinking about things that much. She really didn't need it. She called Dawson's old house and asked his mom knew his cell phone number, she did and gladly gave it to Joey. A few minutes later, she was talking to him.  
  
Dawson: Hello?  
  
Joey: Hey, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but do you think I could stay the night in your hotel. I'm having sort of a problem. Well I'll explain it more once I get there.  
  
Dawson: Yeah sure. I'll see you soon.  
  
Joey: Thanks see you in a bit.  
  
Joey then hung up the phone and got in the car to drive over to the hotel Dawson was staying in. Then she realized, where was he staying? Once again Joey called. Luckily it wasn't too far. Joey got there within ten minutes and went in to the 6th floor.  
  
Joey: * knocks on door * Dawson! It's me.  
  
Dawson: Coming Joey. * Opens the door * Joey gave Dawson a hug and began to cry into his shoulders. This morning it could have never been predicted that her life would go from being great to this!  
  
Dawson: Do you want to coming in and tell me what's wrong?  
  
Joey: * Sniffling, wiping eyes * Yeah, that sounds good. * They both  
walk in* All right. Well tonight I went out with Peter my  
boyfriend. We started talking typical dinner conversation, I then told  
him about the premiere and who you're an old friend. He then freaked  
out and asked if you and I had ever dated and if we slept together and  
of course I told him it didn't matter and whatnot. He yelled and then  
told me he was going to be proposing. * Starts to cry again * I just  
don't know what to do. I said I was going to move out within a few  
weeks, so around Christmas time and that means I'm going to have to  
give my two weeks notice soon. I just don't know what to do Dawson.  
  
Dawson: Joey I'm so sorry. * Hugs her * Well that means you'll have to  
stay in work for two more weeks. Then it will be a few days before  
Christmas, so you can go to Capeside for the Holidays. Then after that  
you can start looking for jobs and apartments in Boston. If you don't  
want to be in New York City anymore.  
  
Joey: I really don't you know, want to be in New York City. I haven't  
for a while. It's so big and rough and that's not who I am. I have a  
feeling I'd be much better suited in Boston.  
  
Dawson: Great news to me.  
  
Joey: Why . . . are you in Boston?  
  
Dawson: Yup. Since the Creek is ended this season, I'm starting a new  
show that will be filmed in Boston. Hopefully, if the show goes well  
I'll be there for a while.  
  
Joey: * Smiling * Dawson . . . I'm so happy for you. So who else if  
around Boston or Capeside?  
  
Dawson: Well Jen's in Boston. She's an accountant for some business,  
Andie lives in Boston she's a professor at Boston University, Jack  
teaches at Capeside high school and him and Doug have been dating, and  
Pacey has reopened the Ice House and owns. It's one of the most  
popular in Capeside, it even gives Leery's Fresh Fish a run for the  
money.  
  
Joey: Wow. I never would have guessed some of that.  
  
Dawson: Yes it is surprising.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Anyway . . . I'm tired and I have to be up early tomorrow  
so I'm going to go to bed.  
  
Dawson: All right, goodnight.  
  
Joey smiled and went to one of the beds. As much as she once wanted to  
get of Capeside going back was going to be great. She missed it a lot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey woke up the next morning and got ready for work. After grabbing  
the needed she left. After getting there and becoming settled she  
headed down to the meeting. It went by really fast and it wasn't that  
bad. As Joey walked to her off office Audrey came behind her.  
  
Audrey: Joey! Here it is! My very great article that you're going to  
love!  
  
Joey: * Smiles * You finished! I'll have it ready for you in a few  
hours.  
  
Audrey: So did you have fun last night with Peter?  
  
Joey: * Shakes her head * No, not so much. We broke up over Dawson.  
  
Audrey: * raises an eyebrow * Dawson? Dawson Leery?  
  
Joey: Yeah. I ran into him and tonight I'm his date to his movie  
premiere. He got mad that I've slept with other people. It was weird,  
confusing and lots of other things. Uh I have some bad news though.  
  
Audrey: First of all, I always knew Peter was a jerk. Second of all!  
Wow Dawson's a big director! I can't believe it. What's the bad news  
bunny?  
  
Joey: I think, well I'm almost positive that I'm moving to Boston in a  
few weeks. That means I'm deferring my job here and starting at Boston  
Globe again.  
  
Audrey: Then, well that leaves me only one choice. I'm gonna quite  
here and follow you to Boston.  
  
Joey: What! What are you talking about.  
  
Audrey: Ever since college we have just worked together so well. I  
think it's because we are so opposite. I couldn't work without you Jo.  
  
Joey: Seriously? You would do that?  
  
Audrey: I will. I am going to. I'm quitting right now!  
  
Joey: Do what you need to do. (Thinks) I'm really glad Audrey is going  
to be moving. She really is a great friend. ( Thinking ends)  
  
Joey finished checking over Audrey's article and it was really good, other then few grammatical errors Joey had found. Now it was time for her to go home, get some packing down, get her hair down, and get dressed. By the time it was three 'o' clock Joey was nearly done packing. She put a button down shirt on went to get her hair done. It was done it simple twist up-do. When she arrived back at the house, Joey put on her red dress. Before leaving, she glanced in the mirror for a moment. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Joey: Coming! * Opens door *  
  
Dawson: Wow you look beautiful. * Smiles *  
  
Joey: You boast my ego too much. * Smiles* So lets go.  
  
Dawson: All right.  
  
Joey went out to see the white limousine waiting to drive them to the premiere. It was surreal. But when Dawson and Joey arrived at the movie premiere and walked down the red carpet it was unbelievable. Not to mention the movie was amazing. Joey had a great time. She couldn't wait to get back to Capeside.  
  
A/N: She is gonna be going back to Capeside in the next chapter. What will happen when she sees Pacey again? 


End file.
